Hulk vs Superman: Battle of Titans
by IronEnforcer08
Summary: Superman. The Incredible Hulk. The most powerful heroes of their respective worlds are about to engage in the greatest battle ever known in both the Marvel and DC universes! When Lex Luthor and the Leader join forces to pit our heroes against each other, will they set aside their differences and fight together...or will they fight until one titan stands supreme?
1. Chapter 1: The Green Man

Metropolis

Earth-One

11:45 AM.

The sun had risen to the highest point of Metropolis, a bustling city of opportunity. People were going through with their daily lives. Some were sitting together at cafe tables having conversations over brunch, while others were walking through the bustling sidewalks, talking to their friends, family, or associates on their phones. Then there were the newcomers, taking pictures of the Daily Planet building, the biggest newspaper company in the city. The golden ringed planet that decorated its rooftop shone brightly in the sunlight, letting everyone know that this city is special. Not just for its tall skyscrapers, it population of smiling faces, and its prospects of wealth, but also for one special individual. Some call him its guardian, the Man of Steel, but he prefers one simple name…

Superman.

An alien being from the long since destroyed Krypton, Superman has powers one could only dream about. Super strength, flight, enhanced senses, and many more to boot. Some praise him like a savior sent from heaven, others fear him for the seemingly limitless power and his alien nature. Because of this, the blue clad defender has had his fair share of enemies over the years of his career as a hero. Metallo, Brainiac, Livewire, etc. However, none have had the honor of being pronounced as his arch nemesis than the intelligent and manipulative Lex Luthor. Owner and founder of LexCorp, Luthor has projected a positive image of himself by posing as a man of the people but with dark intentions. No matter what sort of scheme Lex has to obtain great power, it's always the Big Blue Boy Scout who comes in and saves the day. With nearly everything thrown at Superman and not even laying a dent, it may be that nothing could aid Luthor in his quest for power and control...but maybe there is.

A white and shiny limousine floats through the streets, passing by various vehicles whose drivers take but a glance and know for a fact who it belongs to. The driver of the limousine, expressionless in her sunglasses and cloud grey suit, doesn't say a word as she proceeds to take the passenger to their destination. The passenger, relaxed on the lavish red velvet seats holding a martini and wearing the best business suit money could buy, was watching a news story covering the latest exploits of Superman, externally with mild disinterest but internally with seething hatred. The man was of average build with green eyes, with not a single strand of hair on his head, staring intensely at his tablet until he decided he had enough and turned it off without hesitation.

"We're approaching LexCorp tower, sir," the driver explained in monotone.

Luthor only replied with a deep but smooth "splendid" as the vehicle parked perfectly beside the tower entrance. Luthor removed himself from the limousine and closed the door behind him before the limousine pulled away. Strolling from the steps and into the automatic doors of the tower, Luthor was met with buzzing of corporate worker bees in clothes of business suits and briefcases. Some noticed their boss entering the area and attempted to be friendly by giving him a neighborly wave and smile with little response other than a lazy wave back, while others only kept to their business of phone calling and writing reports of their latest ventures. Luthor didn't even adjust his head towards their direction, but instead kept his attention focused on the gilded elevator greeting him at the end of the hallway. The contempted CEO made his way into the elevator and pressed the top button on the control pad, waiting as the doors in front of him and began to propel him upwards towards the top floor. His floor.

A soft ding emitted from the elevator, indicating that Luthor was home. The elevator doors split open, revealing a dark laboratory like something out of Frankenstein. Machines, computers, lab equipment, and even various experiments littered the room. As soon as Luthor put his right foot on the metal floor, the ceiling lights automatically turned themselves on and machines whirred to life. Luthor took off his blazer and set it gently on a nearby coat rack, then turned towards a chair and table in front of a rather huge computer screen. Luthor placed himself down on the chair and up to the table, pressing a switch and activating the computer.

"Welcome home, Lex Luthor," the computer spoke to him with the voice of a mature woman, "how may I be of assistance?"

"Bring up the latest news coverage," Lex demanded.

Sure enough, the computer projected the news as ordered. On the screen was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and red lipstick, sitting behind a desk and facing the camera with a friendly grin on her face. "Good morning, Metropolis, I'm Cat Grant and welcome to Daily Planet News channel 5. In most recent news, another successful rescue by our favorite hero, Superman, was made today at around 10:30 when an unexpected engine failure on a commercial airline caused the plane to careen out of the sky and would've resulted in the loss of many lives if Superman hadn't intervened. We have reporter Lana Lang on the scene now." The image then shifts to a redhead in a white top and silken black skirt that came about over her knees holding a microphone in her hand.

"Thank you, Cat," Lana began, "well as you can see behind me, Superman was able to grab the plane just in time to avoid any damage to buildings, civilians, and even to the plane itself. The passengers are all OK, there were no casualties and only some slight bruising. We've interviewed some of them to hear what they had to say about this event." The broadcasted shifted focus to various men, women, and children spitting out nothing but praise for the Man of Steel. Luthor watched on, his face contorting more and more into an expression of hate every time Superman was mentioned. Finally, he roared a loud yell and forced the computer to turn it off, not being able to take any more of it.

"I can't stand it!" Luthor exclaimed his opinion in a not so formal way. "With every day I stand and breathe, I'm always reminded of that damn Superman! No matter what plan I have to destroy it, it's not enough! He just comes back, flying into the scene with his disgusting smile! Just the thought of him makes me SICK!" Luthor snagged his chair and chucked it across the room with anger driven force, but not before taking a big breath and sat down on his table with his left leg across his right and holding his head in the palm of his left hand. "Superman is driving me to insanity...I just can't defeat him. He might have finally proved his point...he just might be better than me."

"Oh come now, are you really going to mope around and accept defeat?"

The voice that mocked him from a darkened corner startled Luthor, motivating him to stand up and grab a pistol that was hidden under the table in case of emergency. The voice was intelligent with a dash of arrogance and pride. Whoever it is, they're invading Luthor's lab...and Luthor doesn't approve of trespassers. "Show yourself! Who are you and how did you get in here!?" Luthor was given a response in the form of a soft chuckle and a playful "if you insist…"

The trespasser revealed himself from the corner. His skin was green, almost sickly, though the figure showed no signs of illness. He wore a skin tight black suit with an orange robe over it, which resembled that of a lab coat or the top of a hazmat suit. The figure had thin, trimmed eyebrows, a thin mustache which ends met the tips of his mouth, and the stare of an intellectual with the smile of a mastermind. Despite that, the most interesting feature of this man was his abnormally large forehead, which protruded upwards from his brow with small yet visible veins. "Relax, Baldy, I'm not here to harm you...that is if you're cooperative."

Luthor examined the man with curiosity and intrigue. Never before has the billionaire seen the likes of this...stranger before. Taking notice of what the green man said, he decided to hear him out, just to see if there's an opportunity for him. Luthor lowered his pistol on slightly and straightened his posture. "What the hell are you? Some kind of alien? A Martian, perhaps?"

"I can assure you, I'm about as alien as a foreigner from another country." The green man examined the laboratory while continuing with his story. "However, I'm not from THIS Earth...but rather one somewhat similar to yours. I am Samuel Sterns, but I prefer to be called...the Leader." Luthor glared at the Leader but soon enough put his gun onto the table, but just close enough in case this meeting went south. "Well then, 'Leader'," Lex said, "tell me how you got into my lab and why you're here before I call security."

"Transdimensional vortex, of course," the Leader answered, talking down to Luthor like an adult talks towards a small minded child, "using a device of my own design, I decided to use said device to 'peek' into other universes and see if there was one that I could conquer. However, upon further investigation, I just so happened to find your universe." The Leader meddled with some of Luthor's technology, playing with them for the toys he imagined them to be. "That is where I discovered you, Mr. Alexander Luthor. I'll admit, your creations are quite interesting...lesser, but interesting nonetheless. I've also noticed how we're similar in a certain way...we both have the intellect and the skills to take what we want, to control everything and everyone, but are always denied the taste of victory because of inferior minds." Leader shifted at Luthor and walked right up to him. "I want to help you, Luthor...alone neither of us can achieve anything, but together our combined minds and technology could be a force without challenge. Together, we could rule the world...possibly even more."

The Leader's proposition sounded pleasing to Luthor's ears. This could be his chance. Joining forces with the green man before him could mean the end of Superman forever! The very thought of it almost made Luthor smile. However, his mind cleared when he remembered that it was Superman, the very enemy he wasted his life trying to eliminate. "You have me interested, Leader, but I'm afraid there's a small problem...in my universe there's a cape wearing dolt who has defeated me for as long as I can remember…"

"I know about Superman," Leader interrupted somewhat rudely, "don't take me for an idiot. You'd think I would just waltz into another dimension without proper research? Incredible strength, speed, flight, durability, etc. He comes from Krypton. I figured he was your nemesis, so that's why I devised a plan to destroy him, or at least keep him occupied so we can finish the job."

Luthor crossed his arms judgingly, "and, praytell, would that plan be?"

The Leader smiled as he raised his right arm, which was outfitted with a device that covered his forearm. Leader pressed a series of buttons before a hologram emitted from the device. It showed the image of a muscle bound, angry humanoid, fists clenched and wore only pants that were torn at the knees and bottoms. The creature had short, black hair, bright green eyes, and skin that was just as green as the Leader's. The hologram declared a raging roar, one that made Lex Luthor jump in surprise. Lex moved his attention away from the hologram and back to the Leader before asking jokingly, "friend of yours?"

"Not in the slightest." Luthor switched to another hologram of the creature, this time featuring it savagely punching through tanks, robots, and ships with its bare hands. "This is the mindless brute that has defeated me time and time again. His true identity is Dr. Bruce Banner, but he's mostly called the Hulk. Created by gamma radiation, the same that made me the genius I am today, Banner becomes the Hulk when faced with extreme anger or stress. The Hulk is a walking gamma bomb, becoming stronger the angrier he gets. I can simply say that your so called 'Man of Steel' might find Hulk quite the challenge."

"Interesting...and where exactly is this 'Hulk' right now?"

"Still in my dimension. I was just now able to find his coordinates. Banner was last seen hiding out in a diner in New Mexico...well, MY New Mexico." Leader switched off the holograms. "If we want this plan to succeed, we'll have to find someone strong enough to capture him, and I doubt we can trick Superman into doing it for us."

"Undoubtedly," Luthor responded in agreement, "however, I believe I know someone who can aid us." Luthor turns to his table and types in a code on a hidden keypad just as a sound of released air is heard. The wall opened into a secret room, which held a man sized pod with a green glass window. The pod opens, white mist escaping into the open air, just as a figure stood up and stepped out of the pod. The being was mostly robotic, with the only human parts being half its face and its left arm and shoulder. The cyborg opened its eyes and smiled at the two men. "Hey Luthor, thanks for fixing me up."

"Your appreciation is unneeded, Metallo," Luthor responded in a commanding tone, "I only need a small favor from you. My friend here wants you to capture a special someone for us. I figured you'd be up for some "exercise" after sleeping in that pod. This person will be dangerous, but I'm sure you can handle it. You in?"

Metallo expressed a sinister smile towards Luthor before giving his answer.

"Where do I start?"

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Man, Monster, or Both?

New Mexico

Earth 616

6:30 AM

The golden sunshine cloaked the ground of a small gas station, indicating a new day has arrived. This is the usual time for this small safeguard of fossil fuels and drinks and confectionaries to start expecting its early bird customers. Truckers coming in after pulling all night deliveries, families dropping by for a quick breakfast snag on their long hour trips to wherever their destination may be, and other early morning faces. One such face enters the air conditioned facility with a anxious posture, as if they were hiding a terrible secret. The person was a man, face decorated with a five o'clock shadow and a pair of reading glasses. His outfit expressed a image of wear and tear, from the dark umber colored, dirty looking jacket zipped about halfway, to his dull black boots nearly smudged with dry mud and dirt. The man made his way over to the drinks section, grabbing a few waters and a cold glass of beer without hesitation, then waltzed on over to the desk to place his items. The register attendant, about 19 years of age and with red hair, scanned his items then gave him an almost bored expression.

"You got any ID, sir," the girl asked with slight concern, but mostly a lack of enthusiasm. The man was resistant at first, but finally emptied his right pocket of a brown leather jacket. The girl took the wallet and relieved it of the ID. After a quick scanning, the girl's deadpan expression soon transformed into a look of shock and surprise. She looked up at the man, then to the card, then to the man again. She couldn't believe her eyes, nor the fact of just who exactly was standing before her…

Dr. Bruce "David" Banner: scientist and Avenger, but best known by his "big green friend"...the Hulk.

Bruce looked up at her finally and shared a slight smirk with her, eventually putting a finger up to his lips and whispered, "paper please." The girl nodded quickly and placed his items in a brown paper bag in a rush. Bruce calmly grabbed the bag and paid for the items with what little cash he had left. "Thank you, miss." He was about to leave until the girl stopped him.

"I'm Madison," she began to explain with a quiet voice, "and I know who you are."

Bruce gave her a short amused chuckle. "Of course you do, everyone does by now. I'm the Hulk...the big scary green monster that leaves destruction wherever he goes. I don't need to be reminded of how dangerous I am…"

Madison shot a confused glance at the troubled scientist. "Mr. Banner, I don't think you're dangerous...you know that attack from the monster in San Diego? 2005?"

"The Abomination Event? How could I ever forget? Some people died because I couldn't save them…"

"But MOST of us were saved...I was 8 around that time. I lived in San Diego with my grandfather, before I moved here, and that Abomination guy was where we were at! He could've killed us if your green friend didn't rush in to help out!" Madison leaned in closer to him, her eyes now telling a story of concern and care. "I never cared about what the media said about you...you're a hero, even if you don't realize it." She then slides the cash back to Bruce. "Here, you need this more than me. I won't tell anyone you came by."

Bruce stared at the money then at her with confusion. Hesitant at first to take the money back, he eventually grabbed it and placed it in his pocket, along with his wallet. "Thank you," was all he had left to say before turning and strutting out of the gas station, while Madison watched him both with pity and gratitude. Madison gave a heavy sigh before glancing at her hand, watching as a beautiful rose grows and develops from her very palm. "I know how you feel, Mr. Banner," she spoke softly to herself, "I understand how it feels...to being accused as a monster…"

A few hours after the conversation with Madison, Bruce had continued his journey near the highway for a safe place to hide. He takes out a water bottle from his hand me down backpack, then unscrews the cap to take a sip, the ice cold liquid quenching his thirst. Bruce spots a nearby rock, dusty red and the size of a grizzly bear with an almost perfectly flattened top, and places himself on it, thinking it a good place to rest. While taking a few more gulps of the water, the words that Madison said continued to ring inside his mind. "You are a hero…" Bruce repeated those four words to himself, questioning if they're accurate or just a delusion. While thinking of those words, familiar names began to bounce around his conscious...General Ross, Rick Jones, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers…

Betty Ross.

The name Betty nearly brought tears to the tired and suffering scientist when his thoughts were disrupted by a series of strange sounds and lights. A green flash, the sound of metal clanking hard against the dirt, and the charge of some laser based weapon. Bruce was certain this was just another supervillain or government super soldier sent to kill him, until he noticed that the individual behind him spoke in an unfamiliar voice. It was mostly mechanical but also organic at the same time. It was threatening and deadly, if not somewhat cocky.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, I presume?" Metallo's robotic arm had transformed into a laser canon of unfamiliar green energy. "Let's make this short and sweet; name's Metallo, my bosses told me to come here and bring you in alive...of course, how much alive wasn't exactly specific. So why don't you be a good sport and turn around for me?" Bruce had no choice but to sit up, slowly facing the strange cyborg and analyzing his entire body, from his half fleshy head to his robotic feet. "You're a new one," Bruce jokingly stated, "who sent you here?"

Metallo just smiled halfway. "Your old pal, Leader, and my more personal employer...Lex Luthor. You probably never heard of him, and that's understandable. I'm not from your universe, but that won't stop me from taking you out and bringing you to MY world. Don't worry about the lasers, they're set to stun, at least they are unless you piss me off." Metallo walked up closer to Banner, aiming the gun at his chest. "So you gonna come along quietly or not?"

Bruce could feel it; his blood boiling, his body aching with stress, his veins pumping faster, and his heart beat increasing. Bruce was getting close to bringing out the big guy, but he needed the extra kickstart. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce noticed a tall boulder on the other side of the road, with a bunch of rock chunks at the top just waiting for the right amount of force to knock them down. Bruce had a plan, and hoped this Metallo character would take the bait. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Tin Man? I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going anywhere…"

Metallo glared and shot a charged laser at Bruce's chest, launching him like a rocket straight across the highway and into the boulder. He fell to the ground like a rag doll before eventually buried by the fallen chunks of dirt red stone. Metallo chuckled and reverted his laser back to a humanoid hand, making his way towards the pile. He scanned it for life signs and made sure he was still alive. "Huh, I gotta say I'm disappointed. The Leader said you'd be dangerous, but that was the easiest knockout I ever-"

Suddenly, the cyborg was cut off by the rocks beginning to shake violently. Metallo was surprised and backed away from the rubble, far enough from danger and yet close enough to get a good view of what was happening before him. The rocks rose upwards, pushed by a huge, muscular, and green creature replacing the puny scientist. Tattered and shredded cloth fell from the herculoid's thick chest. His pants had ripped the knees and bottoms, showing of the bulky and tough calves. The creature glared at Metallo with an enraged gaze, eyes green like blazing radiation and a tightly clenched grimace.

The beast made his hands into fists and growled at his half robotic opponent. "Cyborg Man hurt Hulk...Hulk rip off...Cyborg Man's...HEAAAAAAAD!"

Hulk lunged for Metallo like a wild animal and a tremendous conflict began. Hulk was swinging fists left and right. Up and down. The green goliath attempted a strike at Metallo's mostly metal exterior, but the cyborg proved too fast for him. Metallo reformed his laser cannon and began to fire rounds upon rounds of green laser blasts at Hulk, growing annoyed that the shots only reflected off his green hide without even a scratch. Metallo reverted his weapon to a hand and decided that brute force would have to do. Metallo quickly grabbed Hulk's face and repeatedly slammed him against the dirt. Hulk had grown even MORE angry at this and swatted Metallo away like a fly, sending him into the dirt. After ripping a chunk of the Earth from below him, Hulk let out a rage induced roar and flung the chunk at Metallo. Metallo dodged the projectile, then quickly got to his feet. "That's all you got, you jolly green gorilla?! C'mere here and face me up close!"

Hulk bellowed out a savage "Hulk crush you" before charging like a rhinoceros on steroids. Metallow only stood perfectly still, smirking as he entered coordinates into the portal device infused in his arm. "That's it, just a bit more…" Metallo quickly put in the coordinates and created a swirling green vortex behind him, just as Hulk leaped forward and grabbed the cyborg in his massive hands, sending the both of them flying through the portal. The two landed in Lex's laboratory as the portal closed behind Hulk. Hulk lifted Metallo above his head, clutched his legs in his other hand, and ripped Metallo in half with little effort. Hulk tossed the pieces away before releasing a thunderous roar of triumph.

His victory was short lived, however, as Hulk soon found himself trapped in a green force field of surging energy. Hulk roared and tried to punch his way out with little success. Lex and the Leader approached Hulk with calm demeanors, watching the beast trying to escape. Hulk faced Luthor, unfamiliar with him, but glared at the large headed supervillain next to him. "Leader," Hulk growled, "when Hulk get free, Hulk will smash puny Leader's head like grape!"

"As much as I know you'd enjoy that, you muscle bound oaf, I'm afraid that won't be happening." Leader pressed a button on a small device in his hand, summoning robotic arms from under Hulk. Hulk was confused at the robot arms, but had little to no time to react as the arms punctured Hulk's head, injecting him with microbots. Hulk let out a series of yells and grunts, desperately seeking to remove the arms but to no avail. Hulk's resistance began to wither, as his eyes now glowed with a brilliant purple. The arms retracted as the force field dissipated, the green goliath now standing perfectly still, staring at Lex and Leader in a trance.

"Well I must admit, Luthor, your mind control nanobots actually worked," Leader exclaimed with slight surprise, "he's now in your complete control."

"I expected as much, now our plans can finally begin…" Lex placed himself closer to Hulk without fear, as Hulk lowered himself to Lex. "Who am I?"

"...Master…"

Lex smiled with sick amusement. "Good, you know who controls you. We have a task for you, Hulk...one that requires your strength." Lex brought out a slick, black tablet and put on videos of Superman saving lives and fighting villains. "This is Superman. Superman wants to hurt Master. I can't defend myself against him, so I want you to help me take him out. So tell me, Hulk...what is your mission?"

Hulk growled at the tablet and snatched it from Lex's own hands. Hulk had intense full intention on Superman and roared, crushing the tablet into nothing but a ball. Hulk dropped the ball at Lex's feet, then bellowed an angry roar. Hulk had nothing on his mind but rage. Rage and destruction. Destruction for anything that stands in his way, but mostly a certain blue and red Man of Steel.

"Hulk...SMASH...SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 _End of Chapter 2_

Hey, it's IronEnforcer! I apologize for this chapter taking so long, a lot of stuff just got in the way and I didn't have much time and motivation. But I thank you all for being so patient with me, and rest assured I'll try to add future chapters as soon as possible! Thank you so much!


End file.
